Just What I Needed
by AnimeTasha
Summary: OCxHan Tabby has just finished school and as a present from her cousin, Sean, she comes to Tokyo for a while just to see what its all about. What's going to happen to her? Rating might go up later. On Hold/being Re-Written
1. Chapter One

No then...this is my first The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift story, so be nice? When I saw it I fell in love with Han, typical huh? But yeah, here goes.

Also, Han didnt die but Sean pulled him out in time before the car exploded. Thought I should just clear that up...even though it will be mentioned some time in the story..

* * *

OC Information: 

Name: Tabitha "Tabby" Boswell

Age: 18

Hair length/style/colour: shoulder length, layered with a normal fringe and its dark brown

Eye colour: hazel green

Clothing Style: a bit of a mix; punk, scene and girly

Relation: Sean's cousin

Other: Tabby is a quiet girl, simple yet complicated. Is a bit of a dreamer and finds pleasure in messing around with car engines. Tabby likes to go out but only if it involves being around cars, she's not anti social just doesn't seem to connect with people much.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Tabitha's P.O.V**

Night seemed somewhat invisible here as the lights of Tokyo lit almost every inch in an attempt to hide the fact it was night, looking around out my window all I could do was gawk at Tokyo's beauty. It was so different to what I thought it would be like but then again Sean didn't lie when he talked about the city, I hadn't seen him up until over two weeks ago but I had emailed and talked to him over the phone nearly every week. When he had shown up I had been taken back but who wouldn't? Of course I knew why he had come, Sean had asked me to get him a few parts that he couldn't order for some reason, he didn't say and I didn't ask, I just knew to get them for him. We had both been close since my father pasted away when I was just six, but then when Sean started to move because of his stupid street racing offences I didn't see him as much, just talked over the phone and maybe a visit every once and a while, but I didn't worry to much.

**End Tabitha's P.O.V**

**Flash Back: Over Two Weeks Ago**

Typical Friday afternoon, the school bell had rang about a few minutes ago and clearly a sea of students could be seen exiting from the building. Among them was innocent Tabitha, her dark brown tresses had been placed into a messy bun with her fringe pushed slightly to the right as her hazel green orbs kept a close eye on the ground and the movement of the people before her. She was the only student who seemed to dress different at this prep school, sure there have been a few exceptions with a Goth, Punk and nerd or two; today Tabby was dressed in dirty denim baggy jeans with rips in the knees and covered her converse covered feet, and a simple dark purple long top under a random band T covered her top half. Tabby didn't really worry about fashion, growing up she had spent most of her time either outside in mud and dirt before getting her hands dirty in the garage at the start of her teen years, so she was use to dressing in simple clothing.

Reaching closer to the path to her right she couldn't help but notice the music that was playing in front of the crowd before her. The crowd mostly consisted of the Jocks and other guys, who hand a major interest in cars, Tabby stopped pondering the idea of having a look; cars were one of her weaknesses, so that's why she helped her stepfather out on the weekends at his little garage. Shaking off her curiosity Tabby continued on her way, but her steps were slower then usual; temptation was slowly working its way to the surface but she pushed it back like a lion tamer would use a chair to draw the angry lion back.

"Tabby" someone called pulling her back from her battle, _that voice…I know that voice!_ She thought with a smile forming on her soft red lips.

Turning around she noticed that the crowd had parted to reveal her one and only rebel cousin, "long time no see kid" he teased leaning against his red and black Evo VII.

Gawking at the beauty of his car Tabby didn't notice when Sean walked up to her until he stood right in front of her, "that cant be your car" was the first words to come from her mouth, "nice to see you too Tabby" he replied with fake hurt before embracing her.

The crowd only seemed to gather more by Sean's interaction with Tabby; after all she was the schools loner, engine nerd and loser all in one. Without really caring about everyone Sean took Tabby by the hand and dragged her to his car and they both got in, seeing the inside just added to her curious nature of his car.

"Let me guess…first time seeing an Evo, right?" he asked with a smirk while turning over the engine. Tabby nodded after realising she couldn't speak and that only made Sean laugh before he took off down the street. On the way back to her house Sean filled her in about his life so far; Tokyo, drifting, friends and Neela. Of course she had heard about those things but not in full detail like how he had spoken, and for that ride home all Tabby could do was smile, she was happy for him because he was happy.

**End Flash Back**

**Tabitha's P.O.V**

I sighed with boredom since this drive seemed to be taking forever, but I just looked out the window some more. _I still can't believe Sean brought me out here as my graduation present…_ I thought smiling.

It seems Sean knew me better then I thought, either that or he had been watching me closely for the few days he had stayed to catch up with everyone. I went by as normal just looking at different car parts on the net, mostly the stuff here in Japan, and I think I even mention about wanting to come out here for a while. There was only one thing that annoyed me about Sean's stay, he wanted to go and race! And stupid me took him to the local hangout for race brats, I actually spent nearly every Friday night there just checking out cars and even getting asked to take a look at someone's car, but they didn't go to my school but knew about my car knowledge. But back to Sean, he was so damn cocky to challenge the main Jock at my school. I never stopped Sean though, he just needed to either lose and learn a lesson, or beat the Jock and please me, either way I didn't care, and I never do. Yet he did win and I was pleased by it.

Suddenly the car came to a slow stop knocking me out of my thoughts; I paid the man and thanked him before retrieving my bag from the boot. I really didn't have much, I always pack light and I still survive. Turning around I looked at the garage to see Sean and a few people heading out to me, seeing Sean I couldn't help but smile at him; he was such a great guy.

"You made it" he said messing my hair up until I pushed his hand back, "yeah I know…" I said softly fixing my hair as best I could before straightening out my black and white striped long sleeved top and dusting off my baggy denim jeans.

"Tabby I want you to meet a few people; this is Neela, Reiko, Earl, Twinkie" Sean said before Twinkie cut in, "but you can call me Twink, everyone does" he said with a wink, "and that's Han" Sean finished after just ignoring Twinkie.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Tabitha but call me Tabby" I said looking over everyone. My eyes rolled over them all, I could somewhat tell what they were like by just looking at them and it made it a little easier for me.

"Alright, let's stop standing around and head in" Sean sighed taking my bag before blinking, "what is with you and packing light…" he said shaking his head and walking back into the garage before I could reply.

Neela smiled and took hold of my head and dragged me in followed by the others. I felt a little weird, it was weird having people pay attention to me, other then Sean and my parents of course, but a bunch of people I have only heard things about were welcoming me in.

"I will take your things up to your room" Sean stated reaching the stairs, "huh? I thought I was staying with _you_" I said blinking a few times.

With a sigh he turned back to Neela and me, "you are…its just your room ain't ready". Fare enough, "don't worry…it shouldn't take more then a few more days to get it ready for you and Han has said it was cool for you to stay here till then" Neela assured me with a smile and I nodded.

As Sean took my bag to my room my eyes couldn't help but look around the garage, it was a big space; totally different to my stepfathers one back home.

"Sean tells me your pretty good with cars?" a male voice said from behind me, turning around I nodded noticing it was Han who spoke.

"Yeah…I'm not that bad" I replied studying his face, he was cute but somehow I don't think he's my type. Han smiled warmly, "good…we can always use another set of hands around here".

Sean soon returned and informed me my bag is safely on my bed, "so Tabby…any chance you up to go to the races with us? You get to see some good drifting" Sean said making me think.

Did I really want to go to the drift races? Well yes I do only to see the cars but then again I don't think I would fit in there, "um…will I fit in?" I asked softly looking at my feet; I was never good at asking questions.

"Yes you will" Neela said tugging my arm making me look up at her smiling face, I nodded slowly, "if you want…I could lend you some of my clothing? I actually bring a bag with spare clothing if you wish to take a look" she inquired.

I thought about it while quickly looking at the way she was dressed right now, and she seemed to dress reasonably considering what I've heard about the girls at these races.

"Alright" I said with a nod ad before I knew it both Neela and Reiko were pulling me up the stairs, so I'm thinking this wasn't the best idea and Sean could tell because of his all knowing smirk.

I mouthed 'help me' and he shook his head, nope he wasn't going to help me and the last thing I heard was his soft chuckles as I was pulled into a room.

It seemed like forever I was in that room, Reiko had slipped out after a bit only to return with my bag, so I was guessing they would see what I had and then work from there. And I would have to give them props; what they chose was different yet still me. I wore a pair of black skinny leg jeans with Neela's emerald green pleated mini, a dark, almost black, green long sleeved top that sat on my shoulders, and of course my old faithful black converse on my feet. Reiko was the one who came up with my hair, it was placed in mid high pigtails and my fringe pushed to the right like always. Then the both of them did my make-up, I actually didn't need much according to Neela; so all I had done was mascara and eyeliner; bringing out my eyes, a real light green around my eyes, it reminded me of those scene kids I once saw, and some clear lip-gloss. Looking at myself in the mirror I felt good about myself, one thing I have learned is that who cares what people thought; it's what I like and want to look like.

"You know Tabby…you pull this style off real well" Reiko laughed softly along with both Neela and myself. It seems I've been accepted by both girls, and for that I am thankful.

When all three of us were done we exited the room and returned my bag before heading back to the guys, a smile placed firmly on my face as we moved down the stairs with the boys before us checking Sean's Evo so that it was ready for tonight.

"Ready boys?" Neela inquired making them all turn back to us, Sean just blinked at seeing me before shaking his head, "typical Tabby" he sighed moving to Neela and placing an arm around her shoulder.

I didn't say anything but looked at my feet while moving from foot to foot, so maybe I didn't look as good as I thought, and the whole not caring what people think wasn't working for me.

"I think she looks good" Han's voice said suddenly making me look up and smile softly. Sean just laughed not realising what he had said had effected me and everyone else had. Han was nice enough to try and cheer me up and give me some confidence.

"Come on, lets go already" Twink said getting a nod as a response.

I had started to follow both Sean and Neela to the Evo before a hand on my shoulder stopped me, their hand on my bare shoulder sent a small chill down my spine, "you can get a ride with me if you want" Han's soft voice said making me turn so I could look at him and Sean.

It seemed Sean didn't mind too much about me going with Han so I agreed, but when I saw his Mazda RX-7 my eyes just widened. Everyone seemed to have the best cars!

Han must have noticed how I was looking at his car and smirked, "never seen a Mazda RX-7 before?" I shook my head before getting into the car, instantly my wondering eyes looked around making me re-think my favourite car.

Turning over the engine I just sat back and relaxed as he pulled out, the others had left a few moments before us except for Earl who closed up the garage. Han drove down a street or two I had remembered from the taxi ride, my eyes just taking in everything outside the car.

"Do you drive?" Han's sudden voice and question making me jump a little, "um…yeah, kind of" I replied now looking a head of me.

"How does that work?" it seemed he had a few questions for this ride, great.

"Well I have a car, Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1, but I don't really drive it much since I haven't really finished fixing up the engine" I said with a sigh.

Han just nodded before silence settled in between us; it wasn't that silence you deathly hate but one of comfort.

**End Tabitha's P.O.V**

* * *

So...what did you all think about the first chapter? Should I continue this? Or give up?**  
**


	2. Chapter Two

Hello again, I have finished Chapter Two and its here for everyone to read.

I would really like to thank Jesse, TARG3T.FOR.HURT, Baneva, FantasyGirl2396, SheWhoIsLost, tigerwhisper and SKYE-07 for reviewing. Seeing that 7 people like how it seems to be going made me finish this chapter and put it up for everyone to read.

I would also like to explain a few things in case your a little confused by my OC. I have read, I think, all the HanxOC stories I have found so far and realised most of the time the authors OC's are the strong racing type, except for a few, and I don't mean to piss anyone off by saying that. So thats why I decided to have my OC be all shy and lack social skills when talking but have no problem with talking about cars. If this annoys anyone I really am sorry but I like this idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own F&F:TD, or any of its characters, but I own my OC's and the plot.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Pulling up to an underground parking lot and a few words between both Han and the guy standing by the boom gate box they were allowed in, driving in Tabby's eyes just widened at how many cars were here; tuned Silvias, Mazda RX-8 and Veilside Mazda Rx-7 were mostly seen.

"I guess you like what you see?" Han asked with a smirk knowing she did, to him she looked like a child in a candy shop, so many different types, flavours and sizes.

Tabby looked over at Han and nodded before looking back, she was still just a child even if she was eighteen. Parking his car by Sean's Evo, they both got out and that's when Tabby noticed the girls. Clothing that barely covered their bodies, hair was coloured and styled totally different to what she's used to seeing, and their make was the same, different. Seeing the girls made her smile slightly, so she didn't look to bad after all. Closing her door Han now stood beside her, seemingly waiting for her. When she did turn to him and smiled softly he placed an arm around her shoulder, this action made her blush lightly and look down at her feet; I guess there was a first time for everything?

The one question on Tabby's mind was why Sean hadn't said anything yet? Maybe Han was just trying to give her that confidence she needed, after all Sean had said in a few emails that Han was pretty well known and a total flirt, but that last thing didn't help much either. With a soft sigh, that Han hadn't noticed, they both moved to the front of his car before leaning back; the objective was to sit back and look pretty. Something told Tabby sitting here with Han and his arm around her shoulder wasn't such a good idea, the feeling of being talked about raised in her and she shrugged his arm off.

Han looked at her and noticed she wasn't comfortable anymore, not to mention getting death glares by all the girls who had their eyes on him, "if you want Tabby you can go over to Sean, Neela and Twink?" Han whispered softly in her ear. His hot breath on her ear and neck sent another wave of chills down her spine, and that damn blush of hers was rising once more. But despite that Tabby nodded her head before slowly making her way over to the others, Han just watched her walk away something about her had caught his eye but he knew not to touch because of her relation to Sean.

Seeing his dear cousin approaching them a smirk formed on his lips, "get sick of him already?" Sean teased making Tabby glare at Sean, "no…it was just a little weird when there's a lot of girls glaring daggers at you" she said leaning against his Evo and sighed.

It seemed both Neela and Sean noticed that Tabby was slightly down, pulling away from her boyfriend Neela took a hold of Tabby's hands, "come on! I know what will cheer you up" Neela smiled dragging her from the Evo.

Tabby didn't look up or around just at her feet, something told her she didn't fit in and then she heard some girl call her a Gaijin, _what's a Gaijin?_ She asked herself while Neela continued to drag her around only now a little annoyed with the girl who said that word. Soon Neela had stopped only to have Tabby bump into her, her hazel green eyes lifting to see a line of cars.

Guessing from her slightly widened eyes, Neela knew her idea had worked; "come on Tabby" was all she said before dragging the girl once more over to someone's yellow Evo. Tabby noted that Sean's was better once she quickly checked out the engine, Sean had told her Han didn't lack in money and had customised the cars; _I cant wait to check out all the cars back at the garage_ she thought with a mental squeal of joy.

Neela watched Tabby's curious nature with cars, she found it to be so cute and she knew Tabby was quite innocent. The way she looks down most of the time, blushes and gets shy asking questions; it all summed up that Tabitha hadn't really dated nor had a real conversation with guys other then cars. Cars were the only thing that Tabby could talk about without getting all shy, and that made Neela have a mission; she was going to help Tabby get out of that shell and interact with guys without it all turning to cars.

"Neela, you in there?" Tabby inquired slowly moving a hand before said girls face, Neela came back and just smiled at Tabby.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that's all", Tabby nodded to show she understood, "we should go back to Sean and Twink?" Tabby questioned playing with the hem of Neela's emerald green mini.

All Neela could do was blink, "you…you've finished looking at all the cars along here?" Tabby gave a small shy nod while looking at the hem of the skirt, "wow…" Neela mumbled before smiling and taking Tabby's arm.

With Neela's sudden action Tabby looked up to see her new friends smile, "and you said you're not bad with cars…" she teased before they both headed back to the boys until someone called out about the start of a race.

Adrenalin began to pump through Tabby's veins, sure she wasn't in the race but this whole drifting thing was totally new to her. Sean hadn't shown her but said for her to wait and see when its two people against one another; it was on a new level to just normal and drag racing.

Neela pulled her along quickly and they both made it to see and hear the revs of the engines, "ready" one girl to Tabby's left said, "set" another called from across from her while the guy in the centre paused for dramatic effect as he took a few steps forward, "go!"

With that simple word both cars took off, the people around her and Neela were going nuts, cheers everywhere and it made Tabby feel astonished at how crazy they were about this style of racing. After the first turn and Tabby's amazement at how both cars took the turn, everyone began to race for the lifts. Confused by it all Tabby turned to Neela only to find she wasn't there, and that's when panic settled in, moving quickly she headed back over to Sean and Twink to find they too were gone; _oh no!_ She thought as her breathing began to get faster. She would never panic like this but being in a different country that she didn't know to well kind of does that to a person, now doesn't it?

At that time as Tabby began to panic Han had been slowly making his way to a lift only stopping when seeing the emerald green mini, seeing how Tabby was looking around in slight panic he had figured she had lost everyone, except him of course. Placing another munchie in his mouth Han walked up behind Tabby, when he stood behind her he just couldn't help but place a hand on her shoulder. That touch, bare hand on her bare shoulder, made her jump slightly making her squeak at the same time.

Turning around quickly Tabby was thankful it was just Han, who was smirking at her and she just looked at her feet. _She really is like a kid_ Han thought to himself, "come on. The others are on the roof" he stated turning and slowly heading over to the empty lift with Tabby following him closely, not wanting to be left behind once more.

The doors closed once the both of them were in the small space, Han just looked a head of him while popping a few more munchies in his mouth, and Tabby continued to look at her feet; she felt a little uncomfortable with this silence and decided to ask a simple question, "H-Han…why is everyone going to the roof?" Han took a glance at her while swallowing what was in his mouth before replying, "because that's where the race ends" he stated looking back at the doors before they opened revealing the cheering people who were waiting patiently for the winner and loser to arrive.

Tabby followed Han as he walked over to everyone who she had lost, it seemed both Neela and Sean were talking; well more like Neela was apologising. _Maybe because of me_ she thought with a sigh while Han cleared his throat.

Both Sean and Neela looked to Han and then Tabby, first was Neela to come over to Tabby and took her in an almost bone crushing hug, "I'm sorry about losing you" she said pulling back and looking Tabby in the eyes.

_Why do I feel like a little kid right now…?_ Tabby thought just blinking at Neela, "you should know to stick close to people" Sean sighed coming over and placing a hand on Tabby's shoulder while looking to Han, "thanks" was all Sean said to his friend and Han just gave a nod.

**Tabitha's P.O.V**

When I hoped to feel less of a kid Sean began to have that talk a father or mother would about sticking close and watching out for strangers, it just made me feel more out of place. Now that the cars I was looking at were leaving meant I was left with nothing to keep from feeling in place here, with a sigh I looked up to see that Sean, Neela and Twink were also getting ready to leave. "Who you want to ride with?" Sean asked turning to me, _so I have a choice…_ I thought wondering if I should go with Han or Sean.

"Um…are you going back to the garage?" I asked looking at my feet; I really do hate asking questions. I heard him sigh once more, "yeah, I am" he stated with slight annoyance, I gave him a simple nod; "then I will ride with you…" I said softly but he still heard me.

Once he told me to get in, I got into the Evo and soon we were on our way back to Han's. I didn't listen to either my cousin or Neela as they talked, I just looked out the window; watching the lights go by wondering how people could live with so much light everywhere.

**End Tabitha's P.O.V**

Sean pulled the Evo into the garage and the first thing Tabby noticed was that a party had started, _so much for being comfortable_ she thought with a small, low sigh. Neela let Tabby out of the Evo before she and Sean went off, and he was the one who gave her a lecture about running off when he was clearly doing it to her, oh how Tabby wanted to hit him up side the head right then and there.

"Did they leave you?" came an all too familiar voice, Tabby turned around to meet Han's gaze before looking down.

Han couldn't help but smile at her cuteness, yes cuteness. Hardly any girl around him acted like Tabby, girls knew that Han would be interested in them and basically through themselves at him in a flirty way.

But Tabby was different, totally opposite to the girls around them, "come on. I will look after you" Han said placing a hand out as Tabby looked up slowly.

Tabby pondered the idea and the concrescences that would occur if she took Han's hand, "I don't have all night" Han said with an annoyed sigh.

Nodding quickly Tabby took a hold of his hand and Han just smiled before leading her upstairs and over to the few lounges by the railing.

Tabby sat down looking down at the few cars that could be seen on the floor before back to Han who just smiled seeing that she had been looking at the cars; he knew that she wasn't much of a people person unless it was car related.

"How long you've been interested in cars?" Han inquired sitting back in the lounge, never taking his eyes off Tabby; "since I was three or four…" she said softly looking at her hands that sat firmly in her lap, not once was she going to look at him.

Han nodded just watching her, he didn't know if he should press further or just leave it be, "may I know what got you into cars?" Tabby seemed to stiffen slightly by Han's question.

Even she didn't know why she liked cars like she did but she had a fair idea from the stories her mother told her, "I think when my dad was still around…my mother told me I use to go out to him every time he would work on her car", Tabby couldn't help but smile, "she even told me that I use to climb under the car with him in hopes to help; but the only thing I ever did was get my nice clothes dirty" she laughed softly when remembering her mothers face when she told her that.

Seeing her smile the way she did made Han feel happier then usual, the way she spoke about her parents made her happy, "what happened to your father?" Han found himself asking that question only to regret it when Tabby's smile dropped, "car crash…him and my brother" she said softly remembering bits and pieces of that day.

Han sat up and placed a hand on hers, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" he said trying to look her in the face to see if she was crying or not, but she wasn't.

"It's alright…I-I've lived with it for the past twelve years" Tabby said even softer then she had spoken before.

Turning her head Tabby's hazel green orbs looked right into Han's before she looked away and moved her hands from his in discomfort. Han was getting to close for comfort and it scared Tabby, no guy had gotten so close before; not even Sean or her stepfather.

"I think I should go to bed…" Tabby said moving to get up before Han stopped her.

"It's still early, why don't I take you down to the floor and you could have a little look at the cars?" his offer was tempting, too tempting actually.

With a sigh and a nod Han took hold of her hand before the two stood and headed down the stairs, on the way Han of course grabbed two drinks for them.

"Which one do you want to have a look at first?" he asked handing Tabby the bottle of water, her eyes scanned over the choices before deciding, "you're RX-7" Tabby replied taking the lid off the bottle before taking a quick sip to calm herself before closing it once more.

Han just smiled at her pick, "nice choice" he said with amusement.

It didn't take long for Han to pop the bonnet and stepped to the left side; Tabby walked up and placed the bottle on the corner of the car before taking a closer look at the engine. Han found himself leaning over the side of his car, looking between Tabby and the engine; the look in her eyes amazed him and it was something new for him to see in a person. Most of the guys around here were just racing nuts, loved to have the best of everything and only knowing half of what it could do; but here was Tabby, she was just naturally curious about different types, modules and enhancements in engines.

"See anything catching?" Han asked with a smirk, taking a few moments away from the engine Tabby looked at Han; "yeah…the whole thing" she said with a different kind of confidence.

It seemed cars were her X-factor, her strength when talking to people; "really? Maybe you want to take it for a drive?" Tabby moved back from the engine and taking her bottle of water, as Han moved back too before she closed it up.

"I would…but I don't think I could handle the power of this car" she sighed, admitting defeat to her logic.

"How do you know? You haven't tried" Han stated placing his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the car.

Running her hand over the bonnet of the car Tabby wondering if she should risk it, take a chance on driving a beautiful car like Han's RX-7.

"Hmm…I think I should pass, maybe in some time but right now it is a no" Tabby said opening her bottle and taking another sip.

"Alright then, but how about I take you out? Maybe show you how I drift?" Han mentally kicked himself, he wasn't trying to impress her but it seemed it, or did he want to? No, he couldn't.

Looking over the paint of the car Tabby gave him a nod, she was a little curious to Han's drifting style; hell she was curious about anyone's drifting style. Both of them moved to the doors of the RX-7 and got in, strapping herself in, as did Han, Tabby looked over at the driver who just looked back with a smirk as she placed the key in the ignition. Turning over the engine Han looked a head of him before taking off out of the garage, Tabby just sat back watching a head of her; slightly nervous about Han's driving and also excited to have a pro drifting with her in the car.

Before Han and Tabby took off Sean had seen them both getting in and leave, he of course didn't know what to do or say. Han had just taken off with his cousin but where?

"Twink" Sean called out to his friend who was dancing with one of the many girls around him, "do you know where Han and Tabby are going?" Twink just looked at Sean and shook his head.

"Chill, she's safe with Han" was all Twink said before going back to dancing with the girl before him.

With a sigh Sean went off to ask those who he thought would know where the two had run off to, Han wouldn't try anything with Tabby, would he? _Nuh, he wouldn't…he knows better_ Sean thought looking at the open garage door before Neela came up, wrapping her arms around his waist; "what's up?" she whispered in Sean's ear.

"Han and Tabby went off somewhere" Sean sighed turning around to face Neela, "don't worry. Han will keep her safe" Neela said hugging him in an attempt to get him to relax and stop worrying about his cousin, when she was old enough to look after herself.

* * *

So...how was this chapter? Any good? Or was it totally bad? And sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I really need to read my works better lol. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hello once again, I have finished Chapter Three and think its an alright chapter, could be better but eh.

Also I would like to say I have read over this a few times but knowing me it still has spelling mistakes and such, so sorry.

Would love to thank those who review, keeps me going but Chapter Four might take me a while since its starting to get hard for me to write lol. Yeah I know, stupid lol.

But I will try hard to write it all quickly and to the best I can, I hate to have people hate this because it isn't written to the best it can be...

I would also like to know about the drifting thing I wrote, is it right? If not tell me and I can fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own F&F: TD and its characters, just borrowing, but I own my OC's and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It's been almost two weeks now and Tabby seemed to be getting use to the guys she was working with, but mostly Twink, Han and Earl were the ones she dealt with the most. Slowly everyone seemed to see the small changes as she spoke when it just came to everyday things, but cars were still the most confident thing to speak about no doubt about it. At this moment she was just finishing up the work she was doing on Sean's Evo, it had started out as a check up job until Tabby saw it needed adjusting, what would the boys do without her?

"You almost finished yet?" Sean asked with an impatient sigh while Tabby moved from under the bonnet of his car. "Almost done" she said giving him a small smile knowing what he was about to say, "you said that five minutes ago", _so typical_ she thought moving back to her job and ignoring Sean completely.

As Tabby worked on the Evo the only thing she could, and has been thinking about, was that night when Han took her out in his RX-7 to show her how he drifted but also she got to know a bit more of a deeper side to Han as well.

**Flash Back: Drifting With Han**

The lights of the city had slowly fayed as Han drove further out of the city, he had decided to drift where it had kind of started; in the mountain pass. The only real lights there were those on each side of the road, a soft low light of bluish colour, taking a glance at Tabby, Han couldn't really tell what she was thinking at that point. Coming to the first turn Han turned the wheel to the right before pulling the E-brake and then turning the wheel quickly back to the right, Tabby looked out the window as they drifted around the bend. Han's turns and drifting was perfect, well as perfect as Tabby knew; she hadn't seen much of it but knew Han had been doing this form of art for some time now.

"Amazing…" she said softly yet Han still heard it as his gaze stayed on the road in front of him and yes, he knew he was attempting to impress her like he did too many girls before.

Reaching about the top, where they could go off the road and park, both Han and Tabby got out of the RX-7. Walking around to the front they both leaned against the front of the car while looking out over the small spot of lights, it was the city of course.

"This place is so beautiful…" Tabby said not once taking her gaze from the city of lights, it reminded her of home; of the mountain point she would pass when taking a trip with her parents, when her father had been alive.

It had been some time ago but she could still picture it all as clear as day, "what's on your mind?" Han asked suddenly taking a glance at Tabby; she had totally forgotten he was there and that she was in Tokyo.

"Just thinking about the past" she sighed hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions, but sadly she was wrong, "what about the past?" Tabby didn't answer but fidgeted on the spot, the past had been locked away as best it could have been but now it was slowly surfacing.

Han of course noticed how uncomfortable that question had made Tabby and decided to let it go, maybe she would tell him when she was ready, "forget I asked" he sighed moving and walking closer to the edge and stretched slightly.

She wanted to thank him but didn't voice it rather asked her own question, "Han…I have to ask you something, its been bothering me for awhile" she paused looking over to Han waiting to be told to continue but him turning back was enough of an approval.

"Why…why did you allow me to work in your garage? I know I must have looked nothing like a person who knows much or anything about cars, yet you said yes" she said looking at her feet.

Han admitted it was true, at first glance and speech gave him the idea it was wrong about allowing Sean's cousin to work for him but then what Neela had told him about how quick Tabby was when looking at cars, he began to think Sean wasn't lying.

"Your right, I thought those things at first but Neela told me about the cars you looked at and that you were pretty quick, and then there was the first day you started to work on the cars and how a few of the other guys didn't know what was wrong with one of the Evo's, until you just shrugged telling them it was the spark plug" Han couldn't help but smile at remembering at how she said it like it was so obvious.

"But then again, I took a chance in you. I trusted Sean in what he told me about you, I trust those around me because I need trust and character in people I choose to surround me, just look at my decision to have Sean around" Han laughed softly as Tabby smiled.

It seemed to Tabby that other then his womanising ways there was a deep side to Han after all, "you could say I'm like that to…I've only had Sean around me, he was the only one around my age who I could trust. My other cousins thought I was totally weird because I knew about cars", Tabby moved away from Han's car and over to his side, "and the guys just hated me because I was better then them" she said with amusement.

Han listened closely and noted she was slowly opening up but taking it slow, she would get to the most hurting stuff when she was ready, yet still this was something. "I want to have people with trust and character around me too…and I think being here achieves that for me", Tabby looked up at Han and gave him a true smile, one that was very rare for her.

"I'm glad that you think that because your right, the guys at the garage think of nothing more then who you are; a mechanic and that wouldn't make them think anything other then that, not like those in your family".

Hearing him say that made Tabby even happier, she knew that she was slowly getting another person who she could talk to, but still it would be some time before she would have the kind of bond she has with Sean.

**End Flash Back**

It had taken about ten minutes before Tabby was done, who knew she would pick up these things when she hadn't really dealt with that type of car much since she had started working. Stepping back Tabby pulled a rag from the back pocket of her baggy overalls; if anyone was to look t her right now they would defiantly pick her for a typical tomboy, using the rag she cleaned her small and delicate hands. Her hair was up in its usual messy bun with her fringe pushed in either direction, probably from all the times she had whipped her forehead, her overalls hung slightly on her small frame but was held up by one of the buckles being done up, the other just hung there as if forgotten, under that she had a black short sleeved fitting top, and clearly seen on her face was bits of oil, either from working on Sean's car or another.

"I'm guessin' you're done now?" came Sean's voice and Tabby just nodded, "yep…all done, so now take care of your car" she sighed putting the rag back in her pocket while moving to grab her bottle of water that was sitting on a stack of old tyres.

"Yeah, yeah" was Sean's reply as he closed the bonnet before looking back at his cousin, "hey Tab's…you want to join us for soccer? We do it occasionally" Sean said leaning against the front of the Evo and crossing his arms over his chest.

Putting the lid back on her bottle Tabby thought about Sean's offer; it would be good for her to take a chance to have time away from the garage since the most she goes out is when it comes to the races.

"Alright, but let me clean up first" Tabby replied sheepishly before taking off up the stairs and grabbed her bag before going to the bathroom.

It was about five minutes before she came back out in a pair of black baggy sweat pants with two white stripes down the sides and a plain tight fitting white top that had a slight dipping collar. The oil on her face had been washed off and hair redone in its messy bun; carrying the bag Tabby headed down the stairs only to notice Neela had shown up and that the others had gathered around.

"Ready to go Tab's?" Sean asked noticing his cousin's presence, all she did was give a quick nod before moving to his Evo, "hope you got something warm to wear over that top" Twink asked as she passed him, "yep, jumper in my bag" Tabby replied as she opened the passenger door and got in, her bag resting by her feet.

Right after her Sean got in, and the others got into their cars and left for the soccer field on the top of the building not to far from the garage, only Han had to stay back and lock up this time rather then Earl.

**--------**

Tabby stood across from where Twink and Neela were fighting for the ball; not fist fighting but their feet moving around to gain the ball. She couldn't help but laugh when Twink ended up on his backside when Neela's foot tripped him to fall backwards.

"It's not funny!" Twink whined getting back to his feet, "this is pointless" Tabby sighed softly as she placed her hands in the front pocket of her slightly large jumper.

Before long they all seemed to get on the topic of what they thought they wanted when it came to either a woman or guy. Tabby didn't really have to listen to Sean or Neela considering they were dating so it gave everyone the idea of what they looked for, and then it came to Han; he was a womanizer but had a deep side to himself so he was looking for someone who understood that.

"Tabby what would you look for?" Neela asked tapping the ball to her; Tabby stopped the ball by putting her right foot lightly on top of it.

"You could say I'm the old romantic type; tall, dark and mysteries" she said slightly sheepish.

"I think the first time I see him I know it will be him" Tabby said before being cut off, "love at first sight!" Twink laughed before getting a knock up the back of his head by Neela. "Yeah it's stupid, I know" Tabby said softly looking down at the ball as she tapped it back between her feet.

"I don't think its stupid Tabby, I was the same" Neela said making Tabby look up.

The guys around the three girls, Reiko was there as well, tuned out except for Han, he was interested in this little conversation, but why? Maybe it was the fact he wanted to be Tabby's friend, to have her talk to him when she really needed to, to make sure she got what she dreams of and make sure those dreams do come true.

"After getting into racing those thoughts drifted away and I found comfort in curtain people, so I changed" Neela said with a sigh.

Kicking the ball over to Neela softly Tabby wondered if she would be the same, those thoughts would change and she would be like Neela.

"Do…do you think it will be the same with me?" Tabby asked, feeling once more shy when asking questions.

"I don't think so, you seem to be sure on what you want" Han stated receiving the ball from Neela, "if you believe in love at first sight and all that then it will never change".

With that little speech by Han all the boys around them seemed to come back to the conversation at hand.

"Oh come on! Lets just play already and then you can have your little heart to heart talks, ok?" Twink said taking the ball from Han and running off with the rest of the guys.

With a sigh Tabby took off after Twink considering he was on the opposite team; on her team was Han, Earl and other one of the guys from the garage, and that left Sean, Twink, Neela and Reiko. Within the first ten minutes the score was 2-3, in favour of Tabby's team, and by the end it came out a draw thanks to Twink's last minute goal.

Once Tabby had had enough of soccer she retired up stairs where she found Han, he was looking over the buildings and down upon the people. Making her way over to him she leaned against the railing and just looked down, the silence between the two was just like it was the first time she had gotten into his car.

"What's on your mind?" Tabby asked after a while, she hoped to maybe talk to pass the time.

Han side glanced at Tabby to see she was still looking down at the people, "nothing really…just normal stuff" he replied looking back at the people.

"Sounds…fun" Tabby said softly not really caring about talking anymore, she didn't want to ramble on about anything because she knew she wouldn't be able too, this wasn't car talk.

Han on the other hand was trying to think of something to talk about, something that wouldn't cross any boundaries that would make Tabby uncomfortable, so he chose to continue the talk they had on the field.

"Do you really believe in love at first sight? Because I thought it was going out of fashion" Han joked in hopes it would lighten things up, and it seemed to work when she laughed softly.

"Yes I do, hopeless romantic remember? I watch too many chick flicks and it has rubbed off on me" she joked back. _Wow…I'm actually joking around, and talking about something other then cars!_ She thought with joy.

"I guess being a hopeless romantic is better then being a total flirt, huh?" Han inquired feeling this sudden urge to ask that question seriously.

Tabby turned on the side, her body leaning against the railing as she looked Han in the eyes, "I guess…but it really depends on the person. They could be the flirtiest guy but in the end he could be somewhat deep, like you…" she said getting softer with her words as she looked away.

A blush slowly rising on her face, but why? _I couldn't like Han, could I?_ She asked herself trying to work out the reason for the way she was acting.

Something was forming between them but was it a good thing? Han blinked at her words, finding them to be doing something with him; his heart slowly began to beat faster while his mind seemed to just go blank.

"Hey Tab's! You up there?" Sean's voice called from the field, thanking the heavens about the interruption, Tabby walked over into Sean's sight, "yeah?" Tabby called back placing her hands on the cool railing.

"Come on, its time to get goin'" he called back before heading off while Tabby turned back to Han.

Within in a moment she looked at her feet once more, "well…I will see you tomorrow at work…" she said softly before running off to catch up with her cousin and then leave to go back to his apartment.

Sean had finally finished Tabby's room and she was now living with him, but occasionally, if she worked back late, Tabby would stay at the garage if needed.

* * *

So, how was it? Tell me in your review 


	4. Chapter Four Part One

Finally I'm done...Part One of Chapter Four lol. I decided to split this up into two parts, more of an effect on people or whatever lol.

I've been thinking more about this story, my muses being meanies haven't helped at all, and I've been wondering what I could do to make it more of a better story. Bring back Takashi? Have an OC show up and cause trouble? Or both Takashi and an OC cause trouble? Lol. I just dont know, anyone have any advice on those ideas? Or others?

When you read over this you will clearly see I have changed the way I have set it out, making it easier to read...I have also done that with the other chapters. Is it better this way? And I know you all will say its better lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own F&F: TD or its characters, but I own my OC/s and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Four Part One  
**

The loud music and cheering was becoming something old to Tabby now, Neela and her had just shown up after Neela's little present; a few bits of new clothing.

Tabby had protested to it but in the end lost what was an amazing war, "you look fine" Neela assured the nervous girl beside her.

It wasn't everyday that Tabby dressed the way she did; Neela had her in a black uneven cut skirt that came slightly down half way of her thighs, for the top half was a white tank top with a fayed print, at the back Neela had tied it up to show the slight dip in her lower back, and a pair of knee high black boots. Her hair, this time, was out and dead straight and her fringe was the same. Make-up was simple; mascara, dark eyeliner, brown eye shadow for a natural look and lip gloss, very simple.

"I feel so…naked" Tabby said softly sliding down in her seat as they made their way through the crowd, she wasn't looking forward to getting out and wondered if she could spend the night in Neela's car.

"If you want I have a jacket in the back, it will cover up your arms if that's what's annoying you" Neela sighed slowly pulling into her parking spot that was close to Sean's Evo.

Tabby just sighed knowing that Neela was partly right but what had her worried the most was the lower half of her body, sure she had on nice underwear but still she was very paranoid.

Neela got out of her car and walked around to Tabby's side, with a soft sigh she opened the door but Tabby refused to get out, "either you get out yourself or I will pull you out" she stated with a look of seriousness.

With a soft grunt Tabby grabbed the denim jacket before getting out of Neela's car, quickly she put the article of clothing on as they walked over to the others. Sean and Twink were by Sean's Evo while Han was surrounded by a few girls by his car, Tabby took a short glance at Han; he seemed to be having the time of his life as they all flirted back and forth. Turning back to the others Tabby only just looked away once more when seeing Sean and Neela quite close.

Looking around she had noticed a few new cars that seemed to calling her, "go Tabby" she heard Sean say and without another second she quickly walked over.

"She never changes" Sean sighed before turning his attention back to Neela while Twink went off to find out anything.

Han had seen Tabby looking his way and then when she had spotted the new cars, his attention on the girls around him kind of varied every once and a while until he gave up and just gave them all of his attention.

Tabby rocked up to the cars and began her inspection on the actual body before working her way to the engine; the engines looked pretty pricy for these guys but not so much if it was Han. Since her time working in the garage Tabby learned that money was no object when it came to the cars, only the best and nothing less.

"Hey baby" some random guy, who Tabby hadn't seen before, said as he grabbed her ass.

The first thought that came to her mind was kick him and run but that wouldn't quite work for her, she just jumped with a small squeak before turning around, big mistake.

The guy just seemed to smile at her freaked out state, "come on baby, I don't bite…hard" he said with a low laugh while moving closer to her.

Tabby had moved back as he slowly closed in on her but she hadn't realised the car was behind her until the car and the guy had basically boxed her in. His slight rough hand cupped her cheek as he slowly leaned in to kiss her quivering lips, her attempts to get back brought her to lean on the car as the guy just leaned over her, pressing her slowly from her hips up to her chest to the damned car.

Twink had been speaking to Han before that had even began, it seemed some guy wanted to race Sean and was informing Han how much he wanted to put forward rather then his pinks.

"This guys pretty good Han, he kind of cleaned up a few weeks ago but it's up to you" Twink said with a shrug before turning his attention to the beautiful girl who walked past giving him a wink.

"Hmmm" Han said thinking about it, he knew Sean could handle it because he was the DK now, "tell him yes and then go tell Sean" Han stated as the girls around him giggled.

Twink gave a quick nod before walking off to inform both guys about their race, at that time Han was munching down on a few snacks in his little bag of treats when he noticed a small gathering by the new cars Tabby had been checking out, did she do something to get that attention or was it the guys of the cars boasting about their rides?

That's when he heard an all too familiar voice, "you better back off and leave her alone". With his curiosity Han and his little followers left the RX-7 and walked over to where the commotion was taking place.

Tabby had been freed from her boxed in situation when a talk, large built man with a bald head had grabbed the bastard, who had come on to her, by the collar of his shirt.

"That is not how you treat a lady as beautiful as her" he said in his dark moody voice, the guy looked like he was going to burst out crying at any minute by the look in Tabby's savours eyes, "now then, tell her you're sorry".

The guy didn't speak, he was too scared to form a sentence, "tell her!" screamed baldy, "I-I'm sorry" the guy said lowly, "louder!" "I-I'm sorry!" the guy yelled before being released and falling to his knees, "now get out of mine and the ladies sight!"

He didn't have to be told twice as the guy scrambled to his feet and high tailed it into the crowd, but why? Tabby or anyone didn't know since they had guessed this had been his car.

Tabby shook slightly as she looked to the guy who saved her, sensing her eyes on him he turned around and gave her a soft smile, "you a'ight?" he asked with a softer voice now, Tabby just gave the guy a slow nod.

"I really hate guys like that" he sighed rubbing his bald head, "names-" was all baldy said before being cut off, "Dominic Toretto" Han said standing not that far from both Dom and Tabby, having witnessed the whole thing with the guy and Dom.

"Haven't seen your ugly mug around here for a while" he said teasingly.

Dom gave his old friend one of his cocky smiles, "yeah well I've been around, racing as always" he stated turning to face Han and his followers.

"I see you haven't changed with the ladies" Dom said crossing his arms over his chest, "and I see you still like American muscle" Han stated looking over at what he was guessing Dom's car.

"Yeah, can't beat the power" was Dom's reply as Tabby looked between the two, she didn't really know what to make or do of this and it seemed Han noticed.

"Tabby why don't you come with me, I don't think it's all that good for you to wonder around by yourself" Han stated as Dom looked to the girl.

"So your names Tabby?" he inquired, "that's my nickname everyone calls me, my name is Tabitha" she replied softly before walking over to Han, who had sent his followers on their way.

All of the girls gave Tabby the evils as they passed her, one even called her a 'stupid Gaijin' but Tabby ignored it.

Han placed a friendly arm around Tabby before walking back to his RX-7, Dom behind them just watching the two in front of him; he had a fair idea about something between the two but decided it wasn't important.

"So why are you here Dom?" Han asked as both he and Tabby leaned against the RX-7, Dom just shrugged, "the usual; race, make a bit of cash and then head off" he chuckled.

Han didn't believe him for one minute, he knew that there was a reason to why he had come to Tokyo, "Dom?" Han asked seriously.

Said man sighed, "I was wondering if there was any chance of you being able to get me some parts?" Dom sighed.

Just at that moment Sean, Neela and Twink had shown up and Sean looked slightly pissed. Tabby could guess what had him so annoyed, "you h-heard what happened, h-huh?" Tabby stuttered and Sean nodded.

Sean was taking on a big brother role with Tabby, she didn't really mind but if he was going to be like this when it came to sleazy guys she wouldn't care, but what would he be like when she finds someone?

"That's the guy, baldy" an angry, yet familiar, voice called out brining Tabby back to reality.

Standing before them was the guy who had freaked Tabby out but he wasn't a lone, standing beside and behind him was his 'boys'.

"You went for the Gaijin? Well she is pretty cute…" the taller one with short, spiked hair said looking Tabby up and down, making her feel uncomfortable. It seemed both Dom and Han had sensed that and moved in front of her, cutting their looks at her.

Over the course of five to ten minutes; Dom, Han and a few of the other guys had words, all revolving around poor Tabby, who was now being hugged by Neela. She didn't like this one bit, if she hadn't worn the clothes that Neela told her too this might have not happened. But it didn't really stop there, no, dear loveable Sean had to have his two cents say in the matter, from 'who do you think you are touching my cousin?' to 'if I see or hear you do that again to her, you wont live much long'.

"Stupid Gaijin's! I don't know what you see in them Han" Tenshi, the one who had boxed Tabby to the car, said glaring daggers at basically everyone there.

"Just move on" Dom said getting quite annoyed by this all, "no we wont" one of the guys in the back called.

"Lets settle this here, right now" Rei, the tall one with short spiky hair, said calmly, "how?" both Dom and Sean said in unison, "simple…a race" Rei replied with a cocky smile.

With that said and that it would go down in half an hour, the group walk away. But still one thing had to be decided, who was going to race him?

"I say I do" Sean said getting in Dom's face, "cowboy you're all worked up, so I will drive" Dom sighed in irritation.

Tabby watched both her cousin and savour go back and forth about who would race while Neela continued to hold her, Twink went off to find out information on the group and Han just stood beside both Neela and Tabby watching his two friends.

"I'm tellin' you, I'm her cousin so I'm racin'!" Sean said about to lose his temper with Dom, "and I told you cowboy that your too worked up, so I will drive" was all Dom replied with.

"I will drive" Han's voice said making everyone of them look at him, he looked so calm and collect, did he even speak? I think so.

Sean was the only one who really knew why Han drifted, but why did he choose to race? _Could he somehow like Tabby?_ Sean asked himself while studying Han before looking to Tabby and then back to Han. He made a mental note to question Han when he could find a moment alone with his friend.

"Alright" Sean sighed, "I know you wont lose…and you better not or else" Sean warned with a smirk, there was no chance of Han losing because he was the best.

**TBC...**

* * *

So what ya think? Review and tell me 


	5. Chapter Four Part Two

So I'm back with Part Two of Chapter Four. I don't really like how I wrote this, so I might re-write yet I haven't decided on it lol.

Thanks to the reviews and those who view it, add it to their fav's and alerts keeps me happy.

With this chapter...the race totally sucks, it could have been better but yeah. I have even been watching the movie over and over while writing, since I have it on DVD now lol. I'm trying to keep characters in character so I'm sorry if their not, I'm trying.

So...I guess I should let you read on, huh? Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything F&F: TD, but I own my OC's and plot.

* * *

**Chapter Four Part Two**

Han stood with both Earl and Reiko, who were just doing the final checks to Han's car, it seemed Earl and Reiko were just going on and on about something in Japanese while Han just watched them, not really paying much attention.

"Hey, Han! Can I talk to ya?" Sean asked standing behind the three; Han just looked over at Sean and nodded before giving Earl and Reiko a few orders and then walking with Sean.

Both guys walked around the small amount of cars near the RX-7, they didn't want to go far considering time was wasting away and before either of them would know it the race would be starting. Coming to stand by a blue Evo Sean stopped and turned to his friend, Sean looked somewhat calm to what he did about ten minutes ago.

"Han, why are you racin' when it should be me?" he asked, knowing it sounded better in his head then out loud.

"Simple" Han said giving Sean a small smile; "Tabitha is a friend, family even…just like you".

Hearing Han's answer Sean gave a half cocky smile, "that's good to know…I can tell that she thinks the same way. Tabby has defiantly opened up to you at a friend level, and as you can tell she doesn't do that for just anyone" Sean said now in a serious tone, his smile dropped and a look that told Han he was remembering things from the past was on his face.

"I understand Tabby and her choice to really trust people, that night I took her out we went up the mountain and kind of talked" Han stated before a random girl came up and gave him a hug before walking back off. "Tabby told me she wanted to have people that she could trust and of character around her, just like me and she even admitted that coming here gave her that…she is kind of like me" he laughed softly realising the similarities.

Sean watched the antics of Han, he could tell he had a small bond with Tabby and that Han was right, the people around her here are the best thing for Tabby. Slowly she has come out of her shell more, talked about things that aren't entirely about cars, and he was even thinking about asking her to stay, live here for as long as she wanted.

"Hey Han, there's only five more minutes before you have to race" Earl called out; with a soft sigh Han told Earl he would be there in a second.

"I guess its time to go and fight for my friend" Han said with a smile before turning his back to Sean and walking off, back to his car.

Sean sighed and scratched his head as he closed his eyes, his eyes opening to look over Han, Earl and Reiko before feeling a hand on each of his shoulders. Looking to both sides he saw that Neela was on his left while Tabby was on his right.

"What was that about?" Neela inquired looking at Han making the final checks to his car before looking at her boyfriend.

"Nothin' really" he sighed looking at Neela and then Tabby, "Tab's…you should know that you're lucky".

Tabby looked at her cousin in confusion, "what do you mean by that?" she asked softly blinking a few times.

"I'm just sayin' you're lucky to have us; Twink, Earl, Reiko, Neela and Han" he paused, "we think of you as family…Han even said it himself".

Tabby was shocked by that, Han had said she was family and to her every one of them was her family too. With a smile she looked over to Han and noticed he was just getting into the RX-7, it seemed everything was about to go down.

**-------**

Han had pulled up to the starting line that is if it was a marked line but it wasn't, he placed his arm on the window sill giving the girls around him a smile and a few winks. Tabby slowly walked up to his window and leaned in slightly, she didn't look Han in the eyes though.

"H-hey" she said softly, "I just wanted to say thank's…you know, for everything. Sean told me what you said-about me being family and all…"

Han smiled at her, "it's nothing" he replied placing a hand on the hand she had resting on the sill, "trust and character".

Tabby couldn't help but laugh softly as she looked at him; she clearly remembers those two words.

"Yeah…you have character and my trust; sticking up for friends, family is strong making you, besides Sean, the best person to have around. And also believing in you to win for me makes my trust in you grow more…" Tabby said low so that no one else could hear, she didn't really want the girls around her to hate her more then what they did already.

He was pleased to hear that, he knew that this only made him closer to knowing her; he wanted Tabby to trust him completely because he wanted to trust her just as much. Before he could say anything else the opponent, Rei, pulled up beside Han's RX-7 in a deep blue with pearl mixed in Nissan Fairlady Z. Rei looked over at Han and then Tabby, showing her a small cocky smile.

"Forget about him, just go back to Sean and the others" Han said drawing her attention back to him, "see you at the finish line" he stated flashing a positive smile.

Tabby stepped back from the RX-7 giving Han a nod, "good luck…even though you don't really need it" she said with a small laugh.

Han smiled as he watched her go over to stand between Sean and Twink, turning his eyes back to the front, Han could see from the corner of his eye that Rei had been watching both him and Tabby. Stepping up before both of them was the guy Tabby had seen the first night she came to the Drift Races; his suit looked casual while he took the last drag of his cigarette. Putting out the cigarette he said something in Japanese, just like the first time, and still Tabby didn't know what he said. Both Han and Rei revved their engines.

"Ready!" one girl called as she did a small pose, "set-o" a second girl said with an accent as she too posed, and with a small smirk the guy in the centre called "go!"

Both Han and Rei hit the gas, Rei taking a short lead that made Han smirk. Everyone had gone nuts; cheering loudly as they headed towards the elevators. Tabby took a hold of Twink's arm so that she wouldn't get left behind, she had done that every time they came to the races, and Tabby wasn't going to make anymore mistakes. The first corner showed that Rei was good when he drifted but Han was still the best, his drift of course clearly noted by Rei who wasn't so happy.

"Come on Tabby, let's headed to the roof" Twink said placing a hand on hers as he went to turn in the direction of the elevators.

With a nod from her; Twink, Sean, Neela, Earl, Reiko and Tabby all went to a vacant elevator. At that time Han was still just behind Rei but slowly he was edging Rei into dropping back, it was clear the spiky hair guy was beginning to crack from the intense situation of the race. Without realising it Rei had lost concentration as he came to the next turn, late reaction caused the car to slam into the thick square pillar leaving a medium dent in his car, Han on the other hand had taken the lead with a cocky smile. That mistake had caused Rei to lose the race yet he continued on, drifting up the ramp everyone cheered seeing Han had won. Tabby just stood with the others, a bright smile upon her face which Han returned when his RX-7 stopped before his group. It wasn't long after Han that Rei drifted up to the roof, his boy's faces blank while a few looked at the ground.

Getting out of the RX-7 Han noticed Rei was doing the same before walking over to him, Rei had a blank look upon his face just like his boys.

"You win…so what do you want? Money? Pinks?" Rei asked lowly not looking Han in the eyes.

Han looked to Tabby before looking back at Rei, "I want you to promise that you, nor your 'boys' will try anything like you did with Tabby or any of the girls here".

Rei nodded, it was fair because it didn't cost him his car or cash, "deal" was the last thing Rei said before he and his guys walked away.

**-------**

Back at the garage the liquor was flowing, guys and girls were dancing, and Tabby was just chilling out with Dom on the lounges by the bunks. Sean was near by with Neela as they both talked privately and Han, well he was just doing what he usually did, flirt with the girls.

"Dom, where did you get too?" Han asked as he poured some bubbly into the glass of the girl on his left.

"I had to take a call, Letty you know" he said with a small laugh, "she wont leave me alone…"

Han laughed as he nodded, Tabby sat there watching both guys interact before she joined their car discussion. After all cars were her thing, her X-factor. It seemed Dom was surprised about her knowledge on cars, even asked if she wanted to take a look at his some time and that made her laugh but she still agreed to it.

"Tab's, time to go!" Sean called from downstairs by his Evo.

With a sigh Tabby said goodbye as she stood, telling Han she would see him tomorrow and see Dom when she would. Slowly walking down the stairs both males watched Tabby until the red Evo was clearly gone. Dom turned back to his friend with a look that said 'we need to talk', Han of course excused the girls before giving Dom his full attention.

"So…what's with you and Tabby?" Dom questioned giving Han the all knowing smirk.

"Nothing, she's a friend or more family now" Han replied waving off the smirk of his bald friend.

"Come on, you cant tell me there's nothing there?" Dom said leaning forward waiting for Han's reply, it seemed this really interested Dom maybe, just maybe, because Tabby could be the one to change Han and his ways.

"I stick by my first statement, she is family" Han said in a tone that told Dom to drop it and leave it be.

**---------------------**

The next day was a typical day after the races the night before, Tabby entered the garage to find that only a few people were up. It seemed that the party never changes, shaking her head slightly she placed her bag down by the stairs before putting up her hair up in a messy bun. Today she was wearing a pair of old baggy track pants, slightly tight white tank top and her usual black converse. With a small sigh Tabby went over to one of the Evo's and popped the hood.

"I see your really the only one up, huh?" a familiar dark moody voice said close by the car.

Moving back from under the hood Tabby smiled, "hey Dom. Here to see Han?" she asked leaning back against the front of the car.

He shook his head, "not really…I'm actually here about that offer on looking over my car" he said with a small laugh.

Tabby couldn't help but laugh herself, "well then…bring it right in for me" she said with confidence, it didn't go noticed by Dom who noted it so he could ask Han or Sean about it later.

* * *

What you think? Review and tell me. 


	6. Chapter Five

I know it took me over a week, and for that I am sorry. I've been busy with personal issues and trying to write this out.

It's not my best stuff but the next chapter should be better, not to mention more interesting

Also, does anyone know what I should change the title too? I think I need a new title for this story since its going to possibly change to what I had originally planned...

As well if anyone had any ideas for chapters I am all ears

Anyways, I wont bore you anymore because I know that you've waited some time for an update.

_Disclaimer:_ I dont own anything other then my OC/s and the plot!

Its good to be back

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Tabitha's P.O.V**

_Mum,_

_It feels like forever since I've been here in Tokyo. I miss you and Mike, yes I miss Mike lol. But it's only been about four months and I am loving it here! Sean and everyone have been nice to me and even though I have social skills problems I think I'm slowly solving them. Sean might not be much of a roll model but what he has done for me makes up for it._

_I live with him and his girlfriend not that far from the garage I work at. My boss, Han, is a real nice guy. You and Mike would love him. And everyone treats me the same. They all treat me with the respect I deserver._

_I know you don't like the idea of me being at some races here but it's what brings in a fair amount of money to the garage and everyone. Don't worry, I wont ever be getting into one of those races, I've seen to much damage done to some of the nicest cars._

_Its weird…this will be the first year that you and Mike haven't been around for the anniversary of Dad's death. I'm actually a little scared 'cause of so much happening with the cars and racers I think Sean might forget about it. Sure my miserable exterior might give it away but its Sean we're talking about. I can't believe its been eight years already…_

_Well I have to wrap this up, I have to work today and I don't want to be late. I love my job and if I'm not there no work will get done, lol._

_Love you lots, and tell Mike I love him too._

_Tabby 3_

With a quick read over the email, and fixing some words, I clicked the send button with a satisfied nod. I send my Mum an email every few days, just telling her how things are. This way it saves money on phone calls and stuff. Closing my laptop, my new laptop that I bought just the other day, I grabbed my coffee from my night stand and had a small sip before getting up off my bed.

Walking out of my room in my stripy pyjama pants and tank top; the half filled cup of warm coffee in my hand, I heard movement in the kitchen, so I guess Sean was up. Walking down the hall to the kitchen I pushed back my hair the best I could, I forgot the tie it back again but oh well.

"I see you're up sleeping beauty" I said before taking another sip of my coffee, by now it was about cold.

Sean just groaned, "it's too early to be up…" I could tell he had a late night and my music wasn't a great wake up call either.

Feeling a little bad I told him to take a seat while I make his coffee. Once it was made I grabbed his cup and mine before taking a seat next to him. I held back my laughter at how he sighed once tasting the strong coffee. After all the time I've been here we haven't ever had this kind of morning. The last time we had time like this was just before he moved after his first run in with the law and racing.

"What's up wit' the sad face?" Sean asked after noticing my face.

I shook my head bringing my knees up to my chest, "nothin'…just remembering the old days, you know before your first move and stuff" I paused, "like when you used to sleepover to help out with the garage on a weekend, every morning you use to sigh when drinkin' your coffee…just like you did this morning".

I know Sean remembered because he smiled before messing my hair up, possibly more then it was already, Sean has always been there for me; he is my brother and always will be. Yes he is my cousin but after all the time we spent together everyone would think that we were actually brother and sister, we just have that kind of connection.

"I don't know if you remember or not…but when you were like five or about six and I was seven, your father and I were out in the garage. He was showing me some basic things to an engine, and you came in tryin' to get our attention but we acted like you weren't there" he paused, "then you decided to get us to look by climbin' up on a few old wheels only to fall in some grease. Your mum went nuts! She was goin' on and on about your clothes and how the grease wrecked them" Sean was softly laughing by the end.

Even though mentioning and the memory of my father were brought up, I still found myself laughing softly. My father had been dead for about eight years now. I miss him dearly; the garage was his life and had been the only income to our family, but luckily his best friend, business partner and my step-father of four years kept it going and everything financial was going good. Of course I'm not that into my step-father but I don't hate him, he's a nice guy who taught me basically all I know about cars and seems to make my mother happy.

"Anyways" Sean said suddenly, "how you likin' it here so far? It's been, what, two months?"

"I like it a lot, and I've been here for four months" I replied smiling at his surprised face.

"Wow…that long. I was sure it was only a few..."

At times like this it still feels like we're only kids. Those days were the best; Sean, my Dad and the fun we all had. I guess Sean doesn't remember what next week will mean. But Sean has so much going on with the garage, racing and Neela. My Dad always said to live in the present rather the past.

"Yeah…I know it doesn't seem that long but it has been…" I stated looking at the clock near by, "and as much as I am enjoying this moment. I must get moving 'cause I have work today".

With that said I walked off to my room where I put my hair up in a messy bun before getting dressed; I wore nothing fancy just a tank top and a pair of dirty denim overalls that were a size to big. Before I left I washed up my coffee mug before grabbing my bag with a change of clothes, like I do every day, I don't like leaving work in grease covered clothes.

**0000000000**

When I actually got to the garage I found out that yet again I was the only one up and it was going on for ten o'clock. So with a sigh I placed my bag away before noticing a note sitting on the table. Picking it up I guessed it was for me and I was right once seeing it addressed to me; it was Han's orders on what I had to do today. He must have known I would be here before anyone got up. So grabbing the necessary tools for my first job I began.

Han had me working on one of the Evo's Sean had taken out for a 'test run' only to have messed the engine up pretty bad. Needless to say it might need to be totally replaced but with my eyes I might be able to save it, just have to see what parts can be saved and what can't. Hopefully Han has learned not to let Sean drive any cars other then his.

Seriously what would these boys do without me? Probably ruin a bunch of cars and even lose a race…well that wouldn't happen since they're the best. Well they practice so much and everyone always says 'practice makes perfect'. Now if only I would put that advice to use. Both Han and Sean have been trying to convince me to start driving. Yeah right, me drive here? I like the idea of it but I know it's a bad idea. Besides, all the cars around here are to powerful for me to handle.

"I should have known you would be right at work" Han's voice said from the second level, surprising me, he was leaning against the railings watching me as he drank some coffee.

"But of course, nothing wouldn't get done if I weren't here" I replied after a few moments before continuing what I was doing while smiling, though he couldn't see it he knew I was.

"Well then continue with the work…just remember to pace yourself", all I did was nod my head.

**End Tabitha's P.O.V**

Han stood where he was for a little bit longer, his eyes just watching Tabby as she worked away. He had to admit she gave a hundred and ten percent and worked without some much fuss or stop till the job was done. Slowly his thoughts began to drift to more her then her work capabilities. She was defiantly opening up more and talking about other things now, Tabby was even getting out there more rather working away which he was happy for and slightly sad about too. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, Han enjoyed having her around. Tabby was a change to the girls around him.

"Mornin' Han" Sean said entering the garage, seems he was up early today.

With another 'hello' to his cousin Sean went up to the second level where he stood beside Han. Leaning against the railing Sean looked at Tabby and then back to Han, it seems the American was thinking about something and Han didn't like the idea of that. Did he see something Han didn't?

"What's up with you and my cousin?"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking back" Han replied moving from the railing and to a comfy couch, Sean following behind with persistence.

"You know what I'm talkin' bout, I can see the way you were lookin' at her. Don't think of her as another conquest or else".

"Dude, no I wouldn't" Han replied quickly, too quickly for Sean's liking.

Han didn't mean for it to be like that, so he explained that he meant he wouldn't do that to one of his closest friends. Tabby was off limits and Sean was somewhat happy to hear that. From then on it was a little uncomfortable for the two, each of them getting up to do something else. Han went to get dressed while Sean went to see how his cousin was going.

"I don't know why you girls shop so much!" Twink's annoyed voice beamed as he, Reiko, Earl and Neela entered the garage.

"What's up with you lot?" Sean questioned as Neela came over to hug Sean.

"Reiko and Neela are planning to go shopping this afternoon, yet again" Earl stated heading up the stairs with both Twink and Reiko behind him.

"You can never have too many shoes" Neela said with a smile as she gave Sean a brief kiss, "we we're wondering if you wanted to join us Tabby?"

Looking up from the car engine, grease clearly on her right cheek, Tabby saw that Neela was waiting an answer. Should she go shopping? Tabby knew as soon as she stepped into a store her girl gene would take over and she would become another uncontrollable force.

"Umm…maybe not. When I step into a store my girl genes take over and I'm uncontrollable" Tabby stated sheepishly.

Neela and Sean laughed before Tabby noticed there were a few more laughs coming form the second level. Looking she saw that it was Earl, Twink and Han. Suddenly she began to think that wasn't the best answer to give as her face began to turn a light shade pink. Before anyone could notice she went back to working away on the car.

"I have to you give you props on being honest, most girls aren't" Han said with still a light chuckle laced in his voice.

**0000000000**

**Tabitha's P.O.V**

I was only supposed to work into the late afternoon but that soon turned into later. The time I was done it was dark and everyone, except Han, was most likely at the races. When I work I tend to lose track of time. So when I was finished I cleaned up by having a quick shower and then got dressed in my clean clothes. I was wearing a pair of dark denim skinny leg jeans, a white long sleeve v-neck top that was not to tight but not to lose either, and finally a black and red vest. Neela had me pack it the night before since I was off to the races and wasn't going to wear anything I didn't feel comfortable in. Sure I didn't like how reasonably tight these clothes were but she made me, like always.

"I see you're finally finished" Han said looking up from a magazine he was reading as I walked out from the bathroom.

"Yeah…I guess so" I replied placing my bag on a chair near where he was sitting before picking up my thick grey jacket with black fur around the hood.

Hearing the sound of paper and then movement, I guess Han was putting down the magazine and getting up. And when I turned around with my jacket on and bag in hand I found myself to be correct. Heading down the stairs and too his car I got in followed by Han who started the engine, reversing out of the garage he stopped to lock up and then we we're off to the races. Usually I hate the fact I am going but something about being with Han changed that. It's been like that since he stuck up for me and raced. Sure I hated it being about me but it showed he thought highly of me. And I couldn't be any more respectful of Han then I am now.

"You're quiet" he suddenly said pulling me from my light thoughts.

"I know…just doing some light thinking" I replied looking out the window at everything that pasted us, I didn't feel the need to be my usual self, I haven't felt that way for a while now.

"Oh really?" he seemed intrigued, "and what are you lightly thinking about?"

Turning to look at him I gave him the 'you serious' face and he counted with a smirk that said 'you bet'.

Sighing I turned back to look out the window and answered him truthfully, "just my life…how it is right now. How I find myself trusting you more and more…along with everyone else. But at the same time miss back home…I miss my family".

Han didn't reply for some time, I think he was thinking over my words and thinking of something to reply with. I didn't mind if he didn't speak. I liked this silence, it's not uncomfortable nor is it over relaxing. But when he spoke I actually found myself smiling at the words he used. I think my missing home is slowly going away.

"Why miss home? Your home is here with all of us…as your family".

* * *

Dont forget to review! Tell me how much you love me for updating, lol.


	7. AN

**A/N:** I know it has been so, so, SO long since I updated this story. So I will try to give you some good reason's why.

Writer's block. Yes, it's not a good reason but it is very common with me.I kind of lost interest…I was younger when I started this, so I didn't know all that much. But I have grown over time & think I have a better grasp on expressing characters & all that.

I am not going to abandon this story. I will either re-write it, Tabby included but she will keep most of who she is, or I will put it on hold. But it would be more on hold & being re-written.

Hopefully when I do start to post this story again everyone who has reviewed, favored & read this will come back. I just have a habit of not liking what I started. Haha.

**_AnimeTasha_**


End file.
